Visit
by RaeMii
Summary: Sunguh, Baekhyun hanya ingin belajar tapi ia malah berakhir dengan wajah panas dan jari membeku karena pernyataan cinta aneh Songsaengnim-nya. "Sekarang kau sudah tau apa yang bisa teradi jika kau berkunjung sendirian di rumah namja kan?" — KrisBaek Kris x Baekhyun - GS - Oneshot


**VISIT**

**Tittle: **Visit

**Cast: **Kris (namja) x Baekhyun (yeoja)

**Lenght:** ONESHOT

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini murni dari otak saya sendiri, tidak nyontek dan sebagainya.

**Warning: IT'S GENDESWITCH, CRACK PAIR, OOC, Kiss Scene.**

**A/N: **Aku tau judulnya aneh, jadi jangan diketawain ya. Soalnya cuma itu yang terlintas di kepalaku. Dan ini OneShot pertamaku Horeee... Aaaa aku bahagia akhirnya bisa bikin oneshot juga. Biasanya cuma ff berchapter sama ff series.

Ini hanya ff ringan, tak ada konflik sama sekali. Hanya sebagai pelarian dari dua ff ku yang belum tamat. Dan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk diriku sendiri.

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

**SUMMARY:**

_Sunguh, Baekhyun hanya ingin belajar tapi ia malah berakhir dengan wajah panas dan jari membeku karena pernyataan cinta aneh Songsaengnim-nya._

.

.

.

Baekhyun menekan bel di samping pintu cokelat di hadapannya. Ia sedang berada di depan apartmen songsaengnim-nya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah tampan songsaengnim-nya dengan rambut keemasannya yang basah dan berantakan.

Tak sadar, Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya sendiri melihat pemandangan itu. Ia membeku di tempatnya karena terpesona.

"Mm Byun Baekhyun, sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Songsaengnim-nya heran.

Baekhyun mengerjap, suara berat itu mengembalikan kesedarannya. Jarinya mendadak membeku. Songsaengnim-nya terlihat jauh lebih tampan dibanding saat sedang di sekolah. Ia membasahi bibirnya sebelum mulai membuka mulut.

"Mmm... Aku kurang mengerti pelajaran tadi, Kris Songsaengnim." Jawabnya ragu, ia melirik ekspresi Songsaengnim tampan itu. Dan ia bisa melihat senyum tipis sebelum namja itu membuka lebar pintu apartmen-nya.

"Oh, masuklah."

Baekhyun dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya, saat melewati tubuh Kris ia bisa mencium wangi parfum lembut yang dipakainya. Oh, ia rasanya ingin pingsan.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum."

Baekhyun menurut, ia duduk di sofa empuk di ruangan yang elegan itu. Tak lama, Kris sudah kembali dengan minuman segar di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau datang sendirian?" Tanya Kris yang sudah duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo tak sempat datang. Mmm dia sakit perut." Jawabnya. Padahal Kyungsoo sehat-sehat saja, yeoja itu cuma tak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun dengan Songsaengnim kesukaannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Memperlihatkan bagian yang tak ia mengerti. Tapi alisnya berkerut heran saat mendengar kekehan kecil Kris.

"Apa yang lucu songsaengnim?" Tanyanya.

"Ah~ tidak. Aku hanya tak terbiasa melihatmu pendiam begitu. Bukankah kau siswi paling ribut di kelas?"

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Ia juga heran kenapa ia jadi pendiam begini. Bukankah biasanya ia tak bisa berhenti berbicara? Apa karena di sini tak ada Kyungsoo? Atau karena Kris terlalu tampan? Ah entahlah.

"Aa- tidak juga." Jawabnya tergagap.

"Mm songsaengnim, bisa jelaskan padaku bagian ini?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kris mengangguk, ia pun mulai menjelaskan bagian yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti dengan perlahan dan menjawab dengan sabar saat Baekhyun bertanya.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai kembali cerewet, kegugupannya tadi berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ia kembali lagi menjadi dirinya yang cerewet dan suka bercanda. Kris bahkan tak bisa menghandle tawanya karena lelucon Baekhyun.

Kris mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang mencatat di bukunya, yeoja itu duduk melantai karena tak nyaman dengan posisinya jika harus menulis sambil duduk di sofa. Kris memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun, blouse dengan warna lembut dan rok pendek. Terlihat sangat cantik.

"Baekhyun..." Panggilnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, karena Kris masih duduk di atas sofa. Ia menatap songsaengnim-nya itu dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi songsaengnim-nya itu tak kunjung memberinya jawaban.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tak takut berkunjung sendirian di apartmen seorang namja yang tak begitu kau kenal?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Maksudnya, songsaengnim tak suka aku berkunjung untuk belajar di sini?" Tanyanya. Jujur saja, ia sedikit tersinggung dengan apa yang ia simpulkan barusan. Tapi ekspresinya lebih menunjukkan kekecewaan.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, yeoja cantik sepertimu berkunjung sendirian di apartmen seorang namja, dengan baju yang lumayan terbuka. Apa kau tak takut?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum. Pipinya tersipu karena Kris Songsaengnim mengatainya cantik. Tapi ia berusaha mengingat perkataan Kris barusan dan mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya agar Kris tak sadar bahwa ia sedang tersipu.

"Mmm... Untuk apa aku harus takut? Kau kan guruku. Seorang guru harus menjaga muridnya bukan." Jawabnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Kris dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Itu jika kita berada di lingkungan sekolah, tapi sekarang kita di apartmen-ku."

Senyum Baekhyun berangsur menghilang. Apa maksud dari perkataan Kris itu? Apa ia harus mulai ketakutan?

"Dan ... Apa masalahnya? Aku hanya ingin belajar." Balasnya, berusaha untuk santai. Mencoba menutupi sebersit rasa takut yang menghinggapinya. Ia menunduk lagi, melanjutkan catatannya.

"Benarkah kau hanya ingin belajar? Bukan karena ingin melihatku?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik pada Kris yang tersenyum misterius padanya. Ia harus menjawab apa? Apa Kris tau bahwa ia menyukainya? Apa ia harus menyangkal? Tapi ia terlalu gugup bahkan untuk membuka bibirnya.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin melempar wajah tampan Kris yang sedang memamerkan smirk-nya. Ia menelan ludahnya, detak jantungnya terdengar jelas. Seperti oksigen di sekitarnya menghilang tiba-tiba karena dua kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sogsaengnim-nya itu.

Dan Baekhyun sangat ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat kepalanya mengangguk dua kali. Ia tak tau apa yang ada di otaknya hingga dengan berani ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas. Ia tak mampu mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Kris.

Baekhyun memang menyukai Kris, guru yang baru mengajar di sekolahnya sekitar tiga bulan. Dan selama itu pula ia menyimpan rasa sukanya dan menikmati acara menatap wajah Kris dari jauh. Karena ia juga sadar dengan perbedaan status mereka. Jadi ia hanya menyukai Kris dalam diam tanpa mengatakan perasaannya, karena memang menurutnya itu tak perlu. Karena selama ini ia selalu beranggapan bahwa rasa sukanya hanyalah sekedar kekaguman. Bukan rasa suka yang menjurus ke cinta. Dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa ia sangat ingin mengangguk saat Kris bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Kemarilah."

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar suara Kris. Ia memasang ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Kemarilah." Ulang Kris, menepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Tapi Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi-nya semula. Apa Kris menyuruhnya kesitu? Duduk di sampingnya? Untuk apa?

"Atau kau ingin aku yang kesitu?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeleng. Ia perlahan berdiri, berjalan memutari meja dan duduk di samping Kris. Ia gugup lagi, lebih gugup dari pada menit pertama ia berada di ruangan ini. Oh, kemana semua oksigen di ruangan ini. Ia perlu oksigen untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

Kris menggeser tubuhnya, lengannya menyusup melalui punggung Baekhyun yang menegang dan berakhir di pinggang yeoja itu. Memeluknya dari samping. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Kau kekasihku sekarang." Bisiknya, dan mengecup singkat pelipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar mematung. Ia bisa merasakan hawa panas yang mejalari pipinya.

Apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang? Apa ia harus mengangguk senang dan berucap 'aku milikmu, songsaengnim'? Apa ia harus balas memeluk Songsaenim-nya ini sekarang? Ataukah ia harus berteriak meminta pertolongan? Oh, ia lebih ingin bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya sekarang.

Ia tak tau. Otaknya benar-benar tak bisa bekerja. Ia tak tau harus merespon ucapan Kris seperti apa. Ditambah lagi dengan lengan Kris yang memeluk pingganganya, dan lagi kecupan di pipinya. Ough, Kris menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Ini tak adil.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya saat tangan Kris menarik lembut pipinya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat. Jantungnya memberontak di dalam sana saat melihat mata Kris yang terpejam. Bibir Kris terasa begitu lembut di bibirnya.

Kris memisahkan bibir mereka, ia memundurkan wajahnya. Senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya. Ia menikmati wajah shock Baekhyun.

Kris tetap terdiam memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat sangat shock. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Tapi wajahnya masih berada tepat di depan wajah yeoja itu. Sangat menyenangkan memandang wajah itu dari dekat.

"Oksigen."

Kris menyerngit bingung, ia tak mendengar apa yang baru saja di bisikkan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengerjab berkali kali. Setelahnya ia berdiri, menarik nafas dalam dan bernafas terengah.

Kris sontak memundurkan tubuhnya saat Baekhyun berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Oksigen... Oksigen. Aku butuh oksigen."

Kris memasang wajah herannya melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan mondar-mandir dan terus menyebutkan oksigen.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, Baekhyun masih mondar mandir tapi bagusnya ia sudah tak berteriak memanggil(?) Oksigen lagi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa diam, otaknya mereka ulang apa yang barusan terjadi. Kris memeluknya, mengecup pipinya, mencium bibirnya...

.

.

_freeze_

.

.

MENCIUM BIBIRNYA?

.

.

"KYAAAA..."

Kris terlonjak dari duduknya saat Baekhyun menjerit keras. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, membawa yeoja itu dalam pelukannya. Benar saja, Baekhyun berhenti berteriak.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Kris lembut

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mendorong dada Kris hingga pelukannya terlepas. Baekhyun melangkah mundur menjauh dari Kris yang kini sudah menyerngit bingung.

Kris benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan sekarang. Ia mungkin beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang sofa. Ia duduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela lututnya. Ia benar-benar malu.

Kris mendekati Baekhyun, berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia deg-degan juga karena kesimpulan sepihaknya tadi.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Ceritakan padaku." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, Songsaengnim tak boleh tertawa jika aku mengatakannya." Baekhyun berujar tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku berjanji." Ucap Kris. Mau tak mau ia harus berjanji, karena Baekhyun sungguh sangat aneh.

"Mmm ... Aku susah bernafas jika songsaengnim terlalu dekat denganku." Cicit Baekhyun. Ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela lututnya. Jika bisa ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saja.

Kris sempat terdiam mencerna ucapan Baekhyun tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum geli. Ia ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun, tak terlalu dekat.

"Jika seperti ini kau bisa bernafas?" Tanyanya.

Karena penasaran apa yang Kris lakukan, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari lututnya. Ia menoleh dan Kris sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Y-ya~" Jawabnya, kepalanya bergerak-gerak ragu.

Kris mengeser tubuhnya, bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Baekhyun.

"Kalau seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, matanya tak bisa berkedip menatap wajah tampan Kris.

Kris tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Ia bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang terbelalak kaget. Kris tersenyum geli, ia menahan tengkuk Baekhyun agar yeoja itu tak bergerak. Meski sebenarnya tanpa ditahan pun Baekhyun tetap tak bisa bergerak karena shock.

"Kalau seperti ini?" Bisiknya.

Baekhyun berkedip. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggerokannya. Bulu tubuhnya meremang karena bisikan Kris, dan juga nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Tarik nafas, baby."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Kris memanggilnya baby? Ouh~ jantungnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Terengah.

"Slow, baby. Tarik dan hembuskan dengan perlahan."

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia bisa merasakan ujung hidungnya yang beradu dengan ujung hidung Kris. Ia menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Setelah bisa bernafas dengan normal, ia membuka matanya lagi. Dan ia mendapati Kris yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Sedetik kemudian, Kris memiringkan kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Kris memberikan lumatan kecil pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Bernafas, baby." Bisik Kris di bibir Baekhyun.

Setelah merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun di wajahnya, Kris mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Membawa bibir bawah Baekhyun di sela bibirnya.

"Ngghhh..." Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciumannya. Ia menutup wajahnya karena terlena. Tapi ia bersyukur ia sudah bisa bernafas normal.

Kris membawa tubuh Baekhyun hingga terduduk di pangkuannya, Baekhyun sendiri hanya menurut saat sogsaengnim-nya itu menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Ia tak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang. Ini terlalu tak terduga dan mengejutkan. Tapi ia senang.

Kris terus memberikan lumatan lembut di bibir Baekhyun, menatap mata terpejam Baekhyun. Dan ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat merasakan gerakan kecil Baekhyun yang mulai membalas ciumannya. Lengannya makin erat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun karena senang.

Setelah dengan berani membalas ciuman Kris, Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tangannya memeluk leher Kris. Tak sadar, ia memeluk leher Kris terlalu erat hingga ciuman mereka makin dalam dan intens.

Baekhyun melenguh saat lidah Kris menerobos masuk dalam rongga mulutnya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Kini bibirnya menyusuri dagu, menuju ke leher Baekhyun. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di setiap titik yang dilaluinya. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas desahan kecil dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Ah~ Songsaengnim."

Kris menarik wajahnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang mendongakkan wajahnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau kekasihku sekarang, baby."

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menunduk menatap Kris. Lengannya masih memeluk leher Kris dan lengan namja itu juga masih melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Ia bahagia. Meski belum yakin sepenuhnya bahwa rasa sukanya adalah rasa suka yang mengarah ke cinta tapi ia bahagia.

"Jangan memanggilku songsaengnim jika kita hanya berdua."

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi bertanyanya. Bibirnya masih terlalu kelu untuk digunakan berbicara.

"Panggil namaku." Bisik Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mmm ... K-kris."

Kris tersenyum. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk, bibirnya ia gigit keras agar tak berteriak karena terlalu gembira.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau apa yang bisa teradi jika kau berkunjung sendirian di rumah namja kan?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Kris heran. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia sudah mengerti perkataan Kris, ia memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Kris terkekeh. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun yang hiper active memiliki sisi manis seperti ini.

"Kau malu baby? Aku kira kau tak punya sisi manis seperti ini." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Kris dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu songsaengnim? Aku juga wanita, tentu saja aku juga bisa malu."

Kris tertawa. Ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun berusaha melawan dengan balas mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Tapi Kris tak mau kalah, ia beralih menggelitiki Baekhyun hingga yeoja munggil itu menggelinjang karena kegelian dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun mencoba menahan tangan Kris yang masih menggelitiki pinggangnya, tapi ia terlalu lemas karena rasa geli jadi ia hanya bisa menggeliat dan tertawa.

Kris menghentikan aksinya. Kini Baekhyun bersandar di bahunya dengan nafas terengah.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sembari mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tapi ia sedikit risih dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal di butt-nya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia duduk di pangkuan Kris kan? Jadi apa benda yang mengganjal itu? Oh, apa itu milik Kris? Maksudnya apakah yang menggajal itu bagian tubuh Kris yang berada di sela pahanya?

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kris dan mencoba turun dari pangkuannya. Tapi Kris menahan pinggangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris saat melihat wajah tidak nyaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya. Ia menunduk malu. Otaknya tak bisa berpindah fokus dari sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah butt-nya itu.

"Mmm... Songsaengnim, ada yang mengganjal di bawah tubuhku." Cicitnya.

"Apa?"

"Itu~" Jawab Baekhyun, ia menggerakkan butt-nya sedikit agar Kris mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Ia tak mungkin menyebutkan nama benda itu bukan.

Kris sedikit meringis. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Itu yang terjadi jika kau berkunjung di apartmen namja dengan baju lumayan terbuka seperti ini, baby." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memukul bahu Kris pelan.

"Songsaengnim, baju ini tidak terbuka. Kau saja yang berlebihan."

"Ya ya ya... tapi tadi kau duduk di bawah dan aku bisa melihat sebagian dadamu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tangannya menyilang di dada.

"SONGSAENGNIM, KAU MESUUMMM."

"Baby, semua lelaki juga seperti itu. Apa lagi jika seorang lelaki lajang mendapat tamu seorang yeoja cantik."

Baekhyun melipat tangan di dada. Ia menatap tajam pada Kris yang sedari tadi bersandar di bagian belakang sofa sambil memangkunya.

"Jadi kau mencium semua wanita yang bertamu di apartmen-mu?"

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa semua lelaki seperti itu jika mendapat tamu yeoja. Aku yeoja, dan kau namja. Aku bertamu di tempatmu dan kau menciumku. Jadi itu berarti kau mencium semua yeoja yang bertamu di tempatmu bukan?"

Kris tersenyum. Kekasih kecilnya ini sedang cemburu tertnyata.

"Hanya yeoja yang kusukai." Jawabnya.

Bibir Baekhyun berkedut menahan senyum mendengar jawab Kris.

"Berapa banyak yeoja yang kau sukai?"

"Mmm..." Kris bergumam, pura-pura berpikir. Ia menggerakkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Hanya yang sedang kupeluk sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan senyum di bibir.

"Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Mm baiklah, aku percaya padamu songsaengnim. Tapi bisakah aku duduk di atas sofa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena di sofa tak ada yang mengganjal bagian bawah tubuhku."

Kris tersenyum miring melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona. "Itu reaksi alami jika seorang pria mendapat rangsangan. Oh, apa kau takut aku perkosa?"

"Songsaengnim, kau seorang guru kenapa kau mengucapkan kata seperti itu di depan muridmu."

"Ah, bukankah kau kekasihku?"

"Yaa~ tapi kalimatmu terlalu vulgar."

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, baby. Jadi kau mau pindah ke sofa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Boleh, tapi sayangnya aku tak ingin melepas pelukanku."

Baekhyun menunduk melihat pinggangnya yang dipeluk erat Kris. Ia menghela nafas.

"Hmm, aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin di sini lebih nyaman." Ucapnya. Setelahnya, ia menunduk, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris dan melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Kris.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya. Di bibirnya terlukis senyum kecil. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Kris, ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia kini sudah menjadi kekasih Kris Songsaengnim-nya yang selalu ia kagumi karena wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Ia tak peduli bagaimana cara dia menyatakan cinta padanya. Oh, hal itu bahkan tak termasuk dalam kategori menyatakan cinta. Yang terpenting, ia yakin bahwa Kris juga menyukainya.

Kris Songsaengnim yang selalu ia lihat adalah namja yang dingin dan sulit tersenyum. Tapi hari ini, ia melihat banyak sekali senyum di bibir Sogsaengnim-nya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar bisikan Kris. Hatinya serasa ingin meledak karena bahagia.

"Aku menyukaimu, Songsaengnim."

"Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku. Dan, jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika kita hanya berdua, baby."

"Buat aku mencintaimu, Kris ... Oppa."

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Hyaaaaaaa aku maluuu... tapi aku suka ff ini. Aku suka KrisBaek yang seperti ini.

FF ini aku post karena tanggal 30 nanti aku ulang tahun yang ke-19 hurraaiiii... gak nyangka ya, aku udah setua itu. Sengaja post lebih awal soalnya takut kalau nanti tanggal 30 aku gak sempet. Ah~ FF ini juga aku persembahkan sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf karena mungkin untuk sementara aku bakal hiatus lagi dan ninggalin dua FF (If it's Wrong 2 dan Uninvited Love) yang masih on-going. Mungkin di sini ada yang baca FF-ku yang itu, kalau ada aku minta maaf chingu/chingu-deul.

Ok, Terima kasih yang udah nyempetin baca.

Jangan sungkan nyampaiin kritik dan sarannya.

Maaf jika ada typo. editnya cuma sekali.

Selamat natal dan tahun baru..

Annyeong^^

* * *

26 Desember 2013


End file.
